The Taste of Blood
by LeviAntonius
Summary: In all the 75 years of the Hunger Games, there were a lot of cruel, malicious tributes. Tributes that played games with their preys before the kill. Tributes that ripped their opponents throats with their own bare teeth. Tributes that'd haunt you in your dreams. Literally, tributes to die for. -A collection of one-shots about well-known Hunger Games psychos.-


**Enobaria Cronin (18) - District 2 - The 62nd Hunger Games**

The muffled sound of my feet landing on the harsh ground echoed through the air as I followed the steps of the terrified girl from district seven, my long, dark hair waving behind me while I still tasted the metal-like tinge of blood. The blood of her district partner.

She didn't look over her shoulder, because she knew that if she slowed down her pace, just for one millisecond, I would catch up with her. I was dying to see the look on her face, to see the everlasting fear, deeply burrowed in her eyes. But that moment didn't take long, for a couple of seconds later she stumbled over a small rock. She didn't fall, but the small, sudden delay was more than enough for me to grab her loose, torn-up shirt and pull her towards me with a great effort.

The air filled itself with her phenomenal shriek as she fell on the ground and finally, when I quickly moved my lower body on top on hers so that she couldn't run away, I could see the petrified look on her face. The great despair in her beautiful blue eyes. The corners of my mouth slowly moved and a sadistic smile arose on my face while the tears where streaming down hers with clamorous sobs.

"Sweet, sweet Aurelia, you thought you could run away, didn't you?" I whispered. "You thought that if you escaped from me, and somehow could hide from me for the rest of the games, I would drop dead on my own and you would be the winner of the 62nd Hunger Games, right?"

Some incomprehensible words appeared to slip out of her mouth, but all I could hear where the unintelligible sobs that made my grin even wider, even more malicious.

"But I'm not planning to leave one person alive at this place, and preferably murder all the tributes myself. _Especially you._"

Suddenly, her weeps appeared to fade away. The look full of desperation and fear abruptly became confident and angry. Her sobs made place for her clear words.

"You don't even have a weapon."

My laugh, so demonic and vile, instantly brought the terror back on her pretty face. The high, disturbing tones resounded through the air of the rocky surroundings and caused a sudden outflow of birds in the arena.

"And why would you think I'd need a weapon?" I answered. "I could easily kill all the tributes in this arena, with not even a sign of a weapon. Just like I did with your sweet little district partner."

I expected her to react, but when the only thing I heard was the dim sound of her irregular breathing and the only thing I saw was the frightened yet stubborn look on her face, I resumed with a tiny grin on my face that slowly transformed into a devilish smile.

"Shall I demonstrate?"

Just before I attacked, I slipped my tongue alongside my upper lip. I felt the structure of the crumbly, dried blood and I still tasted the flavor of it in my mouth. Suddenly I leaned my upper body into hers and moved my mouth rapidly to her throat. While I pierced all my teeth deeply into her delicate skin, the only thing I heard was her monumental shrieking.

The warm, liquid blood quickly spread into my mouth. But even before the blood could gradually flow off my chin, I vigorously yanked my head away from her throat, causing numerous tendons and veins to pull out of her neck. In a couple seconds, all the life seemed to slowly flow out off her body. Her once so pretty face was motionless and her bright, blue eyes stared lifelessly at the light blue sky. Her blood quickly spread all over the earth and my gray bodysuit, while I once again had the overwhelming taste of fresh blood in my mouth.

And I had a feeling it wouldn't be the last time.

* * *

**And that was the first chapter, I hope you guys liked it!**

**I don't know when I'll update next, because my Dutch Hunger Games SYOT has my priority, but hopefully soon! I already know which tribute I will write about next! :)**

**Lots of thanks to MyWeirdWorld, who made the English in this chapter a lot less crappy, because English is not my first language!**

**Levi :)**


End file.
